A New Beginning
by BlueFlamesRedTears91
Summary: DISCONT FOR THE MOMENT MAY POST MORE SOME DAY. This is a story about Kitiara, a charachter i made up, starting with a new beggining. or is it going to be the same all over again. SoRiku. And other future pairings. I suck at summaries but the story is better
1. prologue: a new place

Hello people this is my first fan fic. So don't worry if it stinks. But I love to write. Can you blame me? No you are just the same. Well no flames. Review at the end please.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue: A New Place**

How could they do this to me? A new place in the middle of my junior year. My mom decided that we should get away from the city and of course my father "agreed." Well more like forced into the decision. We are moving to these islands I've never heard of before. But I love the ocean so it doesn't matter. Well of course it matters but yeah you know what I mean. Well maybe its time to meet new people. After what has been going on at my school I could use a new beginning. We got on a plane and I was silent the whole time. My parents didn't worry they are use to this behavior. We land on the main land and have to take a boat to the island. That is how small it is. No Airport. No School. Every morning I'm going to have to take the boat to the main land for school. We arrive on the island in a few minutes. It seems so peaceful and friendly. We get to our new house and go inside. Not to my surprise, the house is already unpacked. Some of the old furniture is here but most of it is probably still at the old house. The only room that we always bring everything out of is my room. Just because it's a different house that doesn't mean I want different things. My parents sit on our new suede couch and I go straight to my room and turn up the music.

_Riku's POV_

The house next to mine was just built a few months ago. Finally today whoever owned it is moving in. well I can't exactly say "moving" because movers had already moved all of their stuff in last week. I guess it is nice to have a lot of money. I see the new family walk past my house. There is a tall black haired man and a blonde woman of almost the same height. A few steps behind them came whom I would guess to be their daughter. She looked about my age. I watch them walk inside and decide to wait a while before I go introduce myself (_it is the neighborly thing to do_) but then I hear really loud music playing. I wait thinking the parents will tell her to turn it down but the loud music continues. Spoiled little rich girl thinks she can do anything. This is a peaceful island she has no right to disturb that. I decide I should go over there to ask them, no tell them, to turn it down. I knock. No answer.

'_It figures there is no answer the music is loud enough to blow someone's ear drums.'_

I knock louder. The tall blonde woman opens the door.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Riku Miyahara. I live right over there (pointing to my house) and I was wondering if you could maybe turn down the music a little."

'_Yeah that's really telling her.'_

'_Shut up.'_

"well," the blonde looks like she's thinking," if you would like you could go down there (she points down the hall) and ask Kitiara to turn the music down."

I just stand there like a deer in the headlights. Is she really inviting a stranger into her house?

"Don't worry I won't bite. Come in."

So I go in and start heading down the hall to Kitiara's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there it is. My prologue. I know its short but it is only a prologue. I'm almost done with the first chapter so I will be updating soon. No review and keep me happy. You always need to keep the Author happy.

**Riku:** please keep her happy. She is mean and she beats me. Please review.

**BlueTears:** I do not beat him he is just crazy but please do review. Now GO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1:Riku

well here is the first actuall chapter. It probably sucks but i won't know untill someone reads it and reveiws it so please reveiw at the end. It might motivate me to write more. Any ideas for the story would help. soooooooooooooo yeah.

**Disclamer:**I Don't own kingdom heart but i wish i did. don't we all.

* * *

Chapter 1: Riku

My head starts to hurt from the loud music so while I'm going to change the CD I turn down the music some. And then I have an urge to dance. So I dance. Then I hear a knock at my door.

"Mom go away." I yell. But then I hear another knock. Thinking it's my dad I yell,

"Come in."

If you ever heard anyone come in a room quieter, you would be lying. Whoever it was remained quiet. My dad said he loves when I dance so I keep dancing. That is until I turn around and see a silver-haired boy sitting on my bed. Surprised I go turn down the music and sit down near the boy on my bed.

"Hello my name's Kitiara." The boy doesn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I ask him trying to make conversation.

"Riku Miyahara." He finally answers. "I came over to see if you could turn down the music but,"

"I already turned it down." Finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah."

We just kind of sat there. Not sure what to say. So there was a really awkward silence. And we just stared at each other,

Riku's POV

That girl Kitiara was just sitting there smiling at me. And it was quiet. Really quiet. Then her mom brought us up cokes. She hand me one.

"Thank you Mrs..."

"Oh, just call me Victoria. Mrs. Makes me feel old."

"Okay."

Then she left. And we were silent again. She sits there. Smiling. Drinking her coke.

_'Come on Riku, say something.'_

"Kitiara, are you doing anything today?"

"Why?"

"Well I figured you would like to meet some more people before school on Monday. So if you would like it, I could show you are and introduce you to people and stuff."

"Really?" I nod." well let me go tell me go tell my mom. You can wait in the living room."

She bounces out of the room. And if possible, she had a bigger smile on her face. So I follow her out of the room and stand next to the door. She comes skipping back.

_'She is one strange girl.'_

She goes out the door and holds it open for me.

"Thanx."

"No problemo."

I start walking toward the beach. That is probably where most everybody is.

"So miyahara," she starts

"You can call me Riku." I don't like people calling me by my last name.

"Okay, Riku, how long have you lived here?"

"Well, actually, I've lived here my whole life."

"Really! I can't imagine staying in one place but I guess that's just because I'm use to moving so much."

"Why do you move from place to place?"

"Well, I guess it's just whenever my parents think that it is time for a new place. They will just randomly decide to move."

"I don't think that I could live like that." How could anyone live like that not knowing where they were going to be the next day. Having to just drop everything and leave.

"After a while you get use to it. It adds excitement and adventure to your life. Anyways, where are we headed to?"

"The beach."

"Oh really. I love the beach." And she keeps on talking about how she love the sand between her toes and stuff like that. I suppose she changed the subject for a reason so I decide to let it drop. For now at least. We arrive and Kitiara stars skipping around in the sand being weird. And of the midst of all that I guess she didn't see my friends walk up.

"Who is she?" Tidus asks watching her start to build a sandcastle.

"New girl. She moved into the house that they built. Her name is Kitiara."

"Someone say my name?" she looks up, and seeing the group of people staring at her she gets up. "Hi." They all just look at her while she stands there smiling like there's no tomorrow. Maybe it was just my imagination but I thought I saw her checking Roxas out.

Tidus's POV

Kitiara was about 5'5". Beautiful jet black hair and her eyes. They are this like purplish-black color and depending on the way she stood they could look completely purple or completely black. She is wearing purple shorts and a pink halter bathing suit top.

Pointing, Riku introduced us. "Kitiara these are my friends: Roxas, Tidus, Kairi, Leon, Wakka and Namine. Everyone this is Kitiara."

She is smiling still. She has a beautiful smile. Her perfect white teeth look even whiter against her dark tan skin. Then she turned to look at the water.

"What are you looking at?" asked Namine.

"Is the water cold?" she answered the question with a question.

"Why?"

"Well, I want to go surfing." Ha I'm not the only one that wants to surf.

"That is what I was just saying we should do."

"No!" everyone else answered at once. I was about to protest but Kitiara said something first.

"Why not? It is a beautiful day."

"We were on our way to my house to watch movies." The red headed girl named Kairi answered.

"Oh," she sighs," well I'm going to get my board. You want to stay and surf with me Tidus?"

"Me?" I ask back in amassment.

"Are there any other Tidus's I should know about on this island? I don't want to be out here all by my lonesome." I would surf with her except for one problem.

"I don't have a surf board." I mumble hoping she wouldn't hear what I said, but apparently she did.

"Well then how were you going to surf?"

"I usually borrow a board from Riku."

"You can borrow one of mine. Follow me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kairi said. Why can't she ever keep quiet?

"Why not?" Kitiara asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Because he has a habit of breaking surf boards." And she starts laughing along with everyone else. I then realize I'm blushing so tire at the sand next to my feet.

"That's okay," Kitiara whispers to me," you can still borrow one. The truth be told I break them sometimes to. It's just part of surfing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. We just have to run back to my house." We start to walk off. Then they notice.

"Hey. Where are you two going?" Riku yells.

"To go get surf boards." Kitiara shouts back." if anyone else wants to surf with us meet us back here." Then she jogs off and I have to run to catch up with her. We arrive at her house and she opens the garage. The place is huge. She walks up to a wall lined with surf boards and takes one down. It's a pink and black board decorated with skulls.

"Well pick one." She says looking at me.

"Anyone?"

"Yeah. Which ever one you like best. There all mine so don't worry. I kind of collect them. I've got to go change my shorts. Be back in a minute." That being said she goes inside and shuts the door. _'She sure has a lot of stuff' _I think looking around. I look up at the surf boards and take a purple board down. I turn around and she walks out. She has a pair of black board shorts on in place of the purple jean ones.

"What are you looking at?" she asks and I divert my eyes to the floor.

"Nothing," I say, trying not to blush.

"Didja pick out a board?"

"Yeah," I hold up the purple board.

"Okay then. Let's go. Last one to the beach is a rotten egg." And she takes off running. I watch her for a minute before jogging after her. While she runs her black hair streams behind her like a river. When I get there I see Kitiara and Riku taking. Wakka and Leon were there too.

"Anyone else coming?" I ask walking up to them.

"Yeah. Roxas is spose to come." Riku says just as Roxas walks up.

"hey Leon," Roxas said," I didn't know you surfed."

"What are you an idiot or something? Of course I surf." Leon stated as if everyone should know that. I turn toward the water to see Kitiara sitting on her surf board out there waiting.

Kitiara's POV

_'I wonder what their talking about?' _ I wadded and watched them talk. Then they started to paddle out. _'I suppose they realized I was out here already.' _ I see Tidus first then the rest. Knowing they were out here I started my surf day. There were some pretty decent waves and after a few hours I just hung back and watched them. Riku spotted me and paddled over.

"What? You tired already?"

"No. I just have had enough for today. So, is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Well, Sora is at his father's house this weekend so you'll meet him on Monday. And…"

"Who's Sora?" I ask seeing Riku smile while he was talking about Sora.

"Just one of the guys." Was I just imagining it or was he blushing. I decide I would be nice and change the subject. Seeing as Tidus was coming over to join us.

"Hey guys. What are yall talking about?"

"Nothing," I reply," hey I have an idea. Why don't we go hang out at my house? We could order pizza."

"Did some body say pizza?" Wakka said as the last two joined the group.

"Yes. We were just discussing going over to my house for a while. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah/ sure." they were saying.

"I can't," Leon stated. "I have something to do."

"You mean someone." Tidus said and giggled.

"Shut up, Tidus!" and he smacks Tidus upside the head.

"That's okay Leon. I guess I'll catch up with you later. Stop by if you can. Feel free to bring anything I mean one with you." Sensing what I meant Leon mumbled bye and walked off while Tidus started giggling again. Then the rest of us started walking to my house.

* * *

So there you go. as you can see it sucks. 

**Riku:**And as you can see she has no self confidence. So please review and motivate her. I want to see my S

**BlueFlames:**shhh. any ways. i do have confidence do ignore him but if you review ill give you a hug. no well i guess you get a cookie. but not a glass of milk. lol. get it. well if you don't never mind. well till next time this is me signing off. review and have a good night.


	3. Chapter 2:A Different Side

Hello again. sorry about the wait .

**Disclamer:** No I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: a different side**

"Yes dad. I have everything. No thanks, I can walk to the bus stop." My father hands me my suitcase and some money to get home. Finally, I get to go back to the Island. I was hoping to be back earlier but now I won't get home till late. And to make it all better tomorrow is Monday so I get to go to school. Lucky me. Well at least I get to see my friends. I'm waiting in line to get my ticket and my phone rings. Yea, it's Riku.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey boi, When will you be back?"

"Not till later tonight."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah why?"

"You know that house well the people finally moved in."

"Cool. Do they have any kids?"

"Yeah, our age."

"Oh. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Ok so maybe a little. You can't blame me. He is a major hottie. So Riku went on and told me about Kitiara.

"Sora"

"Yeah?"

"She kind of reminds me of you."

"Really? How?"

"Well, she's really happy and she smiles a lot."

"I don't smile a lot." I say while I pout. And if he were here he would give me that look like 'don't lie.'

"Sora!"

"okay. So I smile quite a bit, but it's not like I smile all the time."

"Yea you do."

"whatever." We talked a while longer then his doorbell rang.

"Hang on a second. I've got to get the door."

"No need to get up the doors unlocked." I hear in the background.

"Tidus, I'm talking to Sora."

"Really? Let me talk to him."

"Well," but before he could say anything else Tidus grabbed the phone.

"Have you heard about Kitiara," I try to say yes but once he starts he doesn't stop. So he described her to me. I'm guessing he likes her. Maybe he will stop obsessing over Roxas. Eventually Riku was able to get the phone back but only as I was getting ready to get on the bus. We said bye and I got on. The usual peaceful ride home. Finally we get to the ferry port. It was nice to know I'm close to home. When I get off I decide to take a walk on the beach. I see a girl sitting in the sand. She matches the description of Kitiara except one thing, she doesn't look very happy.

_Kitiara's POV_

The beach is so peaceful at night. No one around. No reason to smile. Just peaceful tranquility. At least until I hear footsteps behind me. I stand up and smile but when I turn around I don't recognize the cinnamon brown spiky hair standing before me.

"Hello," the boy was only maybe an inch taller than me.

"Hi."

"I'm Sora. You're Kitiara, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you always sit on the beach. Alone?At night?"

"Yeah, sometimes." He looked at me curiously.

"I like to sit out here and think. It's quiet."

"Yeah. I like it out here too. There's no one to bother you or interrupt your thinking, well, except tonight," he smiled and giggled. I laugh a little too. Then we both sit down. The sand squishing between my toes. It was quiet. We just sat there. Enjoying each others company in silence.

"well," he the first to break the silent night," I should be getting home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Well there it is. It was kind of just a filler chapter. I'm in the process of moving so i won't be able to update for a while. But just wait for me. now be nice and go review please. 


	4. Chapter 3:Anniversary

**A/N: hello again. how are you guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Iwas in the middle of moving and now guess were I am? Japan. We're still in a hotel and looking for a house though so right now I'm on my friends computer. so yeah. This chapter is kinda weird, I guess. I don't know. You'll have to read it for yourslves and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks to all you readers who were patient with me. I Hope you enjoy my new chappie.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not in any way own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters. Well except for Kitiara. I made her up. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anniversary**

Kitiara's POV

My parents anniversary is at the end of this month. I have no idea what I'm going to do for them this year. They always tell me not to do anything for them but when do I ever listen to my parents. Especially for this anniversary. They will have been together for twenty years on the 30th .

"Are you done spacing out yet." Riku says, waving his hand in front of my face."

"Haha, Riku, very funny." I say pouting.

"Are you going to tell us why you were spacing?" Sora butts in.

"My parents anniversary is on the 30th , and I don't know what I'm going to do for them yet."

"Maybe you should throw them a party." Tidus suggests.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Kairi agrees.

"I threw them a huge party last year." I said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," they all said in unison.

"well, maybe this weekend we could take a trip to the main land. You might find some ideas there"

"That's a great idea Roxas."

"So who all would want to go?"

"I DO!" Tidus yelled.

"Tidus, you get so over excited." And every one starts cracking up because they know it's true. In the end, myself, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Tidus, Cloud and Leon decide we want to go. Wakka said he had stuff to do and Selphie said she wanted to hang out with her parents. I think it's because her and her brother, Leon, are fighting and she doesn't want to be around him. Then again they are always arguing from what I can tell. We decide to take the morning ferry over on Saturday. Instead of staying in Sasebo (the town the schools in) where going to take a bullet train up to Tokyo. Then the bell rings and we go our separate ways to class.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kitiara! Wake up! There's someone at the door for you!" My mom yells from down the hall. I roll out of bed and fall on the floor. Standing up I go to answer the door.

"Hello sleepy head," a cheerful Sora says smiling. I open the door more so he can come in. Over the past few weeks we've gotten kind of close . Ever since that night on the beach we've been best friends.

"Well, are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ill be back in a minute." I go down the hall and take a quick shower. I just throw on whatever I see first. Then I return back to the living.

"wow trying to impress someone!" He said teasing me.

"no." I yell back immediately. But both of us knew I was lying. I had put on of my black mini-skirts with a pink halter and pink flip-flops of course. So maybe I am trying to impress someone, so what.

"If you say so Kitiara."

"well gosh, Sora, you say it as if I'm a big liar ."

"Well that's because you are."

"oh shut up Sora,"

"I still can't believe that you like him."

"Why Can't you?"

"Because he just so him. I can't imagine being more than just friends with him."

"Okay first of all, your not me, second of all, you already have a boyfriend. So there."

"Whatever. Don't you think we should be going."

"Yeah." I grab my purse and we head out the door and head towards the dock. When we get there we see everyone else and we join them to wait for the ferry.

"Hey Kitiara, you look good." Tidus said.

"Thanx," I said. _'Although I did want Roxas to notice.' _Everyone continues with there conversations. I just turned at looked out at the water. It looks so calm this early in the morning.

"What are you looking at?" The voice made me jump. I turn around and see Roxas.

"Roxas, you scared me."

"I see that," and he smiles. Oh god, he so sexy when he smiles. "You never answered that question."

"Huh," I say tilting me head like a confused puppy causing him to laugh.

"you so silly."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are."

"If you say so Roxas."

"The ferry's pulling in."

"I see that Roxas. I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me."

"Hey, that's mean."

"Sorry." We board the ferry. I go to the top deck. It's early so there's usually no one up here. Except for me, and the blonde-haired beauty now walking up the stairs.

"So this is where you hide in the mornings"

"I don't hide."

"Then why do you come up here?"

"Because it's nice and I can think up here."

"Then I suppose you want to be alone."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, don't you come up here to be alone?"

"No, just no one else comes up here in the mornings. I would enjoy some company if you would like to join me up here."

"Sure, Kit, I'd love to."

"Kit?"

"That's my nickname for you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." He has a nickname for me. Yeah! We just stand there and look out at the ocean. He standing so close to me I can hear him breathing.

"Kit, why are you smiling?" I don't know why I was smiling. So him pointing it out made me blush. I look down and try to hide behind my hair.

"You don't need to blush," He said sweetly," your beautiful and you have a beautiful smile." This, of course, made me blush even harder. He scooted closer to me and out his hand over mine.

"Kit?"

"Yeah Roxas," I say and look up.

"I……."

"Yeah"

"Well," he leans closer to me and his lips brush up against mine. A shiver runs down my spine. His lips only linger there for just a moment.

"………." I was speechless. This time it was his turn to blush. "um…." I started but was interrupted as Tidus walked up the stairs.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing!" we both yell at the same time. We look at each other and start crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" He said totally lost.

"Nothing."

"Kitiara, What is so funny?"

"Like I said, nothing."

"Then why are you two laughing like maniacs?"

"No reason," I say trying to stop laughing. Every time Roxas looked at me or I looked at him we started laughing again. Tidus just looked from me to Roxas then from Roxas to me like we were crazy or something.

"Well anyways, I just came to tell you were almost there. Like maybe five more minutes." Then he starts to walk back down the stairs.

"Thanks," I yell after him.

"What was all the maniacal laughter about, Kit?"

"Are you talking to me? You were the one laughing like a maniac."

"If you say so Kit. But did you see the look on his face!"

"Yeah, that was priceless."

"Yeah, that was." we just stand there in silence. Staring out at the ocean again. Well more like the ocean/Japanese coast line.

"I suppose we should go down to the bottom deck." Roxas breaks the silence first.

"Yeah, I suppose so." _' I wish we could stay up here forever' _Then Roxas starts to giggle. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing"

"Well you just looked like this was the last time we would ever be alone together."

"Well this is just like the perfect moment ever."

" Okay then, how about this. Next Saturday, you and me come back to the main land for dinner."

"For real?"

"No for fake. Of course for real."

"Next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday." Riku walks up the stairs as were standing there staring at each other.

"Um, Am I interrupting?"

"No!" we yell at the same time.

"Whoa, déjà vu."

"Yeah," we laugh and walk down the stairs. I didn't know it at the time but Riku was standing behind us shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, i suppose this means you made it to the end of the chapter. Snaps for you. I hope you liked this new Chappie.Now it is time to review. And this time if you review you get, um, this cool Japanese thingy mabober magigit that i just tried. There really good. **

**Riku: Yeah the are actually pretty good. **

**Sora: Yeah, For once i agree with the authoress.**

**BlueFlames: Hey!**

**Leon: Heyguys What are we talking about?**

**Riku: these cool little Japanese thingys that the authoress was eating**

**Leon: oh those thingys. there pretty good.**

**Cloud:Yeah they are.**

**BlueFlames:hello**

**Roxas: hey everyone whats up**

**Everyone else: hey Roxas**

**BlueFlames:Hello**

**Roxas: soo what are we going to do tonight**

**BlueFlames: HELLO GUYS**

**All: What**

**BlueFlames: Cani tell the readers goodbye before you guys start to ramble on**

**Tidus: So anywayz what were we talking about?**

**BlueFlames: Iquit! I Quit! I QUIT! you guyz are such idiots. (She Walks Off To Her Room)**

**Roxas:Well Goodnight everyone. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Go Review Now Please. Have A Good Night. Untill Next Chappie. **

**ALL: SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 4:A warning

**a/n: Hello one and all. It is me again. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update and I'm sarry that It's not exactly the longest chapter ever but I should be updating again soon. And i apoligize in advance for any spelling errors. I had to use notepad because the other program is being stupid. So yeah. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Disclamer:I don't own anything except Kitiara, she my own creation. Yeah me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked down the stairs and off the ferry to find the others waiting on the pier. "Finally, we thought you guys were going to end up on the return trip you were taking so long."

"You thinking. That's a new one Leon."

"Very funny. Now let's get going so we don't miss the next train."

"When does it leave?"

"In 15 minutes."

"Okay," Roxas started," Me and Kitiara will go get the tickets and you guys get us something to munch on."

"Sounds good to me."

"Tidus, of course it sounds good to you, your always hungry."

"I am not, Kitiara you big meanie!"

"She can't be being a meanie if she is telling the truth."

"Well no one asked your opinion, Riku." We all started laughing.

"Come on Kit let's go. We'll me at the platform, okay." We walk off towards the ticket machine. While we were walking Roxas grabbed my hand. That made me smile, then he smiled back at me and then I started blushing. "Kit, why are you blushing?" The fact that he noticed made me blush even harder. "Why do you blush so much."

"It's your fault!" I walk up and put my money in the machine. Pressing the button for tickets to Tokyo. Now how many of us are there again. Well let's see. There's me and Roxas and... he leans over and whispers in my ear. "There are nine of us." The feeling of his breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine. Good shivers though. He reached over and pushed nine for me and when he pulled his hand back he ran his fingers across my stomach and then grabbed my hand again. And again with the blushing.

"Roxas, can you go two whole minutes with out making me blush!"

"Sorry, I don't try to."

"Well you should try not to."

"Okay, on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to kiss me." Before I could say anything he leaned over and I felt his lips press against mine. But he pulled away before my mind could fully comprehend the situation. He then re-grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the others. Oh man I have to pee. I let go of his hand and hand him the tickets.

"Roxas go give them the tickets, please. I have to use the ladies room."

"Okay, but hurry up."

"Yeah, I will." And I run off towards the bathroom. After exiting the bathroom I see a familar face.

"Tidus, What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"The trains geting ready to leave."

"Ohhh. Okay, I guess we better get going then, huh."

"Yeah." We walk, well, run to the train. I get on and see a seat next to Sora and one next to Roxas. I start heading for the one next to Roxas but when I pass Sora he pulls me down into the empty seat next to him. Tidus passes us by and sits next to Roxas. Damn.

"Okay,Sora, what do you want?"

"What's going on with you and Roxas?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well you two were up there all alone the whole time so something must be going on."

"Well,"

"Well, What?"

"That's really none of pyur buisness now is it."

"Oh, come on, Kitiara. Tell me, Please." He pouts he stupid little pout. Well it's kinda cute but it doesn't work on me.

"Sora. pouting only works on your boy toy Riku."

"Well poo on you. Will you please just tell me."

"Will you leave me alone if I do."

"Maybe."

"Whatever. Well, I have a date with Roxas next saturday."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, just be careful."

"Why?"

"Well, Roxas is my friend and all but he's not exactly a good person to be dating."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say he's broken a few hearts."

"Sora, I can take care of myself."

"I'm just warning you, okay."

"Whatever. I be careful."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again Sorry it was so short.**

**Roxas:Seriously Gurl there wasen't enough of me.**

**Oh shut up**

**Kit:Don't tell him to shut up.**

**You can't turn against me I own you.**

**Kit:Whatever, Me and Roxas will be in my room.**

**Okay, Wait, what? Come back here. (Runs of after them"**

**Sora: Okay seeing as how the authoress is chasing Kit I guess I close for her. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review on your way out. It would make the crazy writer happy. Till next chappie Bye**


	6. Chapter 5:Tokyo

**Wheee. I updated. Yeah for me. It isn't a very long chappie. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Tokyo

Sora was quiet for the rest of the trip. I appreciate him worrying about me but I just don't

see Roxas being able to mean. He is just so sweet. When we arrive at the station, Sora is like the first one to get off. The rest of us get off and I walk alone, thinking.

"Are you okay, Kit?" Roxas asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He sounds concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just your walking away from everyone else."

"I'm thinking."

"So that's what I smelt burning."

"Haha, very funny." I just keep walking faster.

"Kit, you know I'm just playing with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He says smiling. Oh god he's so sexy when he smiles. All of the sudden he grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the side.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Leon asks.

"Crazy," Roxas replies," We'll all meet back here at this park at 6:00 p.m., okay." He doesn't wait for a reply he just continues leading me away from everyone else.

"So, exactly where are we going?"

"To buy you flowers," He smiles stopping on front of a flower vendor.

"Oh, Roxas, that's so sweet, but I don't need flowers."

"Yes you do." He replies handing me a bouquet of red roses and white carnations. My two favorite types of flowers.

"Oh, Roxas, they're beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." This causes me to blush. He just smiles and takes my hand as we start walking. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, we came to shop for your parents. What do you think they would like?"

"I don't know." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Kit, do you know anything?"

"I know that a hot guy is holding my hand," Roxas looks at me funny, "oops, did I say that out loud?" He nods. "Oh."

"No problem."

"How long do we have before we meet everyone else at the park?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well, we're meeting everyone at 6:00pm and right now it's 2:00 so four hours."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"If you say so, Kit." We had been walking around for about an hour, looking in shops, talking about random things, when I see this little shop that mimics the French culture.

"OMG Roxas. I have the perfect idea."

"What?"

"I can set parents up on a second honeymoon to Paris."

"Wow. That's an awesome idea."

"I can call our travel agent as soon as we get back."

"Okay, so what do you want to do for now?"

"Ummm, how about ice cream?"

"Okay I'm buying."

"Fine." I say running off.

"Hey that's not fair. You're faster than I." He yells from behind me.

Sora's POV

Riku and I are walking around. Everyone split up after Roxas ran off with Kitiara.

"Riku."

"Hmmmmm."

"What do you think of Roxas and Kitiara being together?"

"What about it?"

"Well, we all know how Roxas is. He's not exactly a perfect guy to date."

"So, Kitiara is a big girl. She can take care of herself. You sound jealous."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well that's what you sound like."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Maybe you like Roxas."

"How can you say something like that!" Riku shrugs his shoulders. "Fine be like that. I'm not going to say another word."

"Oh, came on Sora. You're overreacting." I stick my tongue out at him. "Fine, I won't kiss you until you say something." I nod my head. "Fine." He says and we keep walking. I don't care. I don't **need** to be kissed. "Are you going to say something?" Riku asks, breaking the silence. I shake my head no. "Fine." He says walking ahead of me. I watch him. Damn he has a fine ass. Lightbulb moment. I hurry to catch up to him and grab his ass. He just turns around astonished,

"Sora, I didn't know you had that in you." He leans over and kisses me. I just smile triumphantly. He puts his arm around my waist and we continue walking like that.

Tidus's POV.

Grrrr. I don't trust Roxas. He's always been, well, not boyfriend material. I know from experience. I don't think he's any different now.

"Tidus," Namine says interrupting my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well. Are you sure? You keep spacing." Kairi answers.

"Yeah, K, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh, Tidus, thinking. Kairi we better run for our lives. It's the first sign of the apocalypse." They both start cracking up with laughter.

"Oh very funny Namine." I say as I walk off, seeing as their laughing so hard they can't even stand.

"Hey, wait up T." Kairi yells, running up to me, "You know were just teasing you."

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good." They say in unison. Then they start giggling again. I can't think straight with all this giggling.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys later." I say waking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Namine asks.

"Crazy." I say, with complete seriousness, not stopping my walk.

* * *

"Yesh, what's his problem?" Namine asks thoroughly confused.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with Kitiara." Kairi says in a daze. Namine looked at Kairi strangely. Returning to reality, Kairi shrugs her shoulders. "It was just a suggestion, Namine."

"Whatever," the blonde replies, "let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah good idea." Kairi exclaims, having lost interest in the previous topic. They walk off, returning to their giggling state.

* * *

Geesh those two never stop giggling. Now back to thinking.

'_Maybe I should go find Leon. He always_ _has good advice.' _With that thought I go off in search off Leon.

* * *

**Okay. yeah. that one probably sucked. I'm debating if I should acctually continue posting this fic. Opinions would be nice. you know something like "this fic totally sucks you should stop now" or "i soo want to know what happens keep posting." yeah. i have most of the story on paper but i am like the slowest typer on earth. so yeah. I might just shorten it and it will make like no sense but at least it will be finished. i don't know. you tell me. okay i'm going to stop wisting your time know. Oh yeah and the random page breaks in the middle of the story are telling you that that section isn't from any partucular POV. it just like showing them talking. yeah soo please review. and have a good day/afternoon/night. ----- BlueFlames**


End file.
